A Wish Through Time
by MissParasol
Summary: Giotto never thought he would actually have the chance to meet his descendant. What a lovely birthday surprise. G27, slight 1827.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Chaos! This is a fic dedicated to Giotto for his Birthday (although it's late), and it's a collaboration by me and Reinariadne. It's G27, with a slight bit of 1827 and it will be split into two chapters. Basically, this will be a two shot. So, before we continue, I would like to stress that this fic is GiottoXTsuna and slight HibariXTsuna, so if you have any problems regarding this (the pairings or Yaoi), I suggest you don't read this because it will be bad for your heart and we want our readers to live long. :D**

**Back to the matter at hand, Giotto is 21 years old, Tsuna is 17 years old and Hibari is 18 years old. This fic is rated T and will include time travel! With that done, onwards to the story!**

**Apology: We humbly apologize for being late for your birthday, but it wasn't our fault your birthday fell on our examination day. :) Happy Birthday, Giotto!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: A birthday wish was made, to cast his doubts away. A promise was then made, and perhaps it was fate. G27, slight 1827.**

* * *

Giotto stared at the round mold of chocolate cake feeling indescribably empty. He was enclosed in the four walls of his office, with his paperwork strewn all over the floor and the flame of the lone single candle flickering slightly.

That day was the birthday of the boss of the prestigious Vongola, Vongola Primo.

As unfortunate as it as, an unexpected fight had broken out earlier that day between two groups under the control of the Vongola, and Giotto was needed to settle the animosity between the two.

On his birthday.

He wouldn't have minded though, he thought rather bitterly as he watched the melted wax drip onto his chocolate cake.

His guardians had stated that Giotto deserved a break especially on his birthday and they had all volunteered to settle the matter for Giotto instead.

And hence on this very day, the Vongola Primo was left alone with no one to celebrate his day with.

Giotto sighed. "I might as well get this over with, and then I'll get back to my paperwork," he muttered softly to then closed his eyes and whispered a wish, blowing out the flickering flame with a single breath_. I wish... that i could find out how the Vongola is like in the future._

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal honey golden eyes after a second or two of silence. _Although I know that that will never happen, I can't help but wish that I was able to find out what it's like now._

He smiled wryly as he reached out to remove the slightly melted candle from cake. And he stopped.

The jewel on his ring glowed a soft blue, emitting soft pulses of heat throughout Giotto's arm. Giotto inhaled sharply in apprehension. _What's going on?_

The next thing Giotto frenzied mind knew, he was drowning in a sea of black.

* * *

Giotto blinked, lifting an arm to cover his eyes from the blinding sunlight. _"Eh…? Wasn't it night time?"_

He sat up slowly, looking around and shaking his head to clear the dizziness. To his left and right, he saw trees and bushes, a few benches, and he was lying on a patch of soft grass. A park, he concluded. He was in a park. Or rather, his _office _had turned into _a park._

"_Where the hell am I?"_

A petite hand stretched out towards him caught Giotto's attention. His gaze trailed up to meet curious hazel brown eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" The young boy, probably about 14 years old, nervously choked out.

Giotto blinked at the adorable young boy in front of him before accepting the outstretched hand. He dusted off imaginary dirt off his clothes and gazed at the boy from earlier. The boy was literally a head or two shorter than him.

He caught the boy staring curiously at him.

"A-Are you a p-performer? A m-magician? T-the cape looks like I-it's make of good quality."

Giotto stared at the boy. What on earth was he taking about?

"No, I'm not a mere performer, I'm the Von—" Giotto paused. He shouldn't be giving out his title randomly to strangers, and he usually doesn't, but there was something about this young boy; his sincere, open face that made him want to spill everything.

The boy tilted his head cutely to the side in confusion. "Von?" He repeated unsurely, scrunching his nose up.

"I mean, I-I am a performer! Haha!" Giotto had the feeling that he was just digging his own grave, but he didn't really have much of a choice.

The boy's face brightened in delight at Giotto's confirmation. "I guessed right! Well, it was nice meeting you, _Ojisan_*! Don't sleep on the floor out here; you'll catch a cold!"

Giotto blinked before realization dawned upon him. "I'm nowhere near the age of an _Ojisan_, _Shonen_*," he joked lightly. "And I certainly wasn't asleep. It was nice meeting you, young boy and—" The cold glint of the metal caught Giotto's eye. He gaped at the all-too-familiar ring sitting at the boy's chest.

He knew it. He knew that ring all too well. That shade of blue, that sliver glint of metal, that intricate patterns...

The Sky Vongola ring.

The brunette stared at him in confusion, before his eyes travelled down to the ring at his neck. "Oh! This…This was a present from my erm, my great-grandfather!"

Giotto took a few moments to process that information. "Shonen," Giotto spoke slowly, unable to come to terms with the truth. "Tell me, what year is it?"

"Oh, erm, it's 2013 this year. Is something wrong?" The brunette asked, his hazel eyes worried and pulled into a crease along his brow.

There was no doubt about it. The boy had just confirmed Giotto's suspicions.

It all made sense now. His wish came true. He was in the future. And if this was true, he would technically be this young boy's grandfather.

And what Giotto had a hard time grasping was that this young boy, who could barely form an audible sentence without stuttering, was actually a descendant of the Vongola.

Giotto vaguely realised that the boy was awaiting his reply and he blinked. "N- Nothing. What's your name, Shonen?" Giotto smiled charmingly, clapping a hand onto the young boy's shoulder, producing an audible squeak from the latter.

"T-Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi. B-But call me Tsuna," Tsuna stammered, blushing fiercely.

Giotto smiled as gently as he could. "Tsuna, be mine for today."

* * *

Tsuna pouted as he handed Giotto his spare clothes. "You didn't have to phrase it that way," he muttered with a dark blush. "It was really misleading!"

Giotto's fingers brushed against Tsuna's as he received the clothes. He laughed. "Really? I just wanted to somehow pass time since I have no plans for today. I like you so I wanted to get to know you better."

Tsuna flushed a deeper red as he threw the orange towel at Giotto's face. "That! Stop saying stuffs like that!" As he watched Giotto laugh heartily at him with a pout, he didn't know why and he couldn't pinpoint the exact feeling either, but he felt a deep, unexplainable connection with the _Ojisan_ somehow. That their meeting in the park wasn't just a coincidence.

Tsuna actually felt at ease with this _Ojisan_. Well, he trusted his intuition.

"The toilet is to your right. Go ahead and change. I'll cook lunch."

And as Tsuna entered the kitchen and placed the frying pan on the stove, he inhaled and exhaled deeply, curling his fingers around the ring dangling at his neck. A bubbling excitement stirred in his stomach, his intuition swarming around in his guts. _"What's this? I can feel it. Today is going to be a day like no other. Something will happen. Something good?"_

Tsuna absentmindedly grabbed some eggs from the fridge and cracked it open into the frying pan.

And with the frying spoon, Tsuna worked his magic.

"Tsuna? What's that you're making? It smells wonderful."

Tsuna turned to see Giotto sniffing the air, dressed in his spare clothes. It was awfully (sexily) tight fitting on him.

"I'm making us some omelets; you can take a seat first."

Giotto only stared at Tsuna's lithe back as he settled himself at the dining table, watching Tsuna work his way in the kitchen. He looked on with interest as the yellowish flat something was scooped onto a plate, and placed before him.

The weird food that Tsuna had made for him had wisps of smoke emitting into the air and the tempting aroma of what Giotto believed was eggs wafted into his nose.

He tasted the concoction, mindful of the expectant and curious gaze of his descendant.

And he didn't think he would be doing the food justice if he tried to describe it. The rich flavour of the egg was prominent on his tongue and complimented by whatever seasonings Tsuna had used.

"You've gotta teach me this," he mumbled through his mouthful of food.

Tsuna blinked. "What? It's just an omelet though." He watched on with interest as Giotto gobbled down his food, amazed at the sheer speed his omelet disappeared into Giotto's stomach.

And the next thing he knew, Giotto was staring expectantly at him.

Tsuna blinked before handing the frying spoon over to him. "It's simple. Just fry it, the egg."

* * *

"..."

"Awww, come on Tsuna! Don't be mad!"

Tsuna stubbornly refused to acknowledge the whining Giotto, and kept his eyes straight ahead as he walked through the rather crowded streets.

Giotto's eyebrows scrunched together into a frown. He didn't like it when Tsuna, _espesially Tsuna_, was ignoring him.

"Tsuna!" He grabbed Tsuna's wrist as gently as he could, causing Tsuna to squeak in surprise and turn to Giotto.

"I-I'm sorry!" Giotto blurted out without giving Tsuna a chance to even open his mouth to protest. "I really didn't mean to! I didn't even know how it happened! I swear!"

"...But you broke it!" Tsuna pouted with his cheeks flushing red. "You broke _my_ _frying pan!_"

Giotto ignored the tingles pleasantly running up his fingers and arm at the skin to skin contact with Tsuna. He pouted along with Tsuna. "Please forgive me?"

Tsuna blushed a deep red as he yanked his arm out of Giotto's grip nervously. "Y-you're forgiven! Geez, why do I even bother...?" He trailed off softly, looking at the ground with red tints on his cheeks and ears.

And Giotto thought that it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He slipped his hand into Tsuna's before interlocking them. "Because you like me, that's why!" He stated cheerfully.

"I—"

Giotto only smiled and silenced Tsuna with a finger. "So," he continued cheerfully, as if he had not just said something really embarrassing, "Let's go search for a new frying pan!"

And together, they walked down the street, hand in hand, completely oblivious to the numerous stares they had attracted during their small commotion.

Until Tsuna almost tumbled backwards by the harsh tug from Giotto.

"Gio— Oh, Hibari san!" Tsuna exclaimed brightly, tilting his head up to look at his cloud guardian.

"You almost knocked him down, Tsuna," Giotto joked lightly. However, he had his gaze pinned on the intruder, as with Hibari. "Or more like_ he_ knocked _you_ down."

Tsuna frowned in concern at the hardened expression on Giotto's face. "Giotto?"

Hibari stared at Giotto with no apparent expression on his face, analyzing him silently. "Watch what you say, herbivore."

"I'm not that poor to not be able to afford meat, _Hi-ba-ri san_._"_

Tsuna felt his hair standing at the rising tension between the two. "W-what are you d-doing here, Hibari san? W-what a coincidence! Haha…"

Hibari blinked and turned his attention onto Tsuna. "Protecting the peace of Namimori so that old _grandpas_," his eyes shifted to Giotto, "won't prey on innocent youths," his eyes travelled back to Tsuna. "Under my watch."

Giotto narrowed his eyes and sent a warning glance to Hibari, who promptly ignored it.

"Be careful of strangers you just met, herbivore."

"Eh?" Tsuna could only wonder what was going on as Hibari leaned in closer to him. He felt Giotto's grip tighten on him.

"Because if you ever dare to go against me," Hibari breathed onto Tsuna's neck. "_I'll bite you to death."_

And promptly bit on the soft flesh.

Tsuna had not even been given the time to react before he was roughly tugged away by Giotto. The grip on his wrist was uncomfortably tight and stiff.

Giotto's eyes flashed golden. "What kind of '_protector_' are you if you go around sexually harassing others?!"

Hibari merely straightened himself with a smirk tugging his lips. "Good day, herbivore," he directed at a blushing Tsuna before turning heel, his black coat fluttering in the wind behind him.

* * *

**That's all for chapter one! I hope we did good enough to please you all, and of course Giotto san too! Review will be greatly appreciated!**

***Ojisan: Uncle or Grandpa. Used as Uncle in this context. **

***Shonen: Young boy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Ciaossu! Here is the second chapter of **_**A Wish Through Time**_**! Reina Ariadne and I apologize for the long wait for this second chapter. We've decided to split this fiction into 3 chapters which means this is not the last chapter! ;) Stay tuned~ On another note, we are also thinking of making a sequel to this so it'll probably be about less than 10 chappies if we ever do.**

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews and alerts and favourites for the first chapter! We appreciate it very much and you have no idea how each and everyone of you made our hearts brim with joy haha. We hope you enjoy this chapter which is also dedicated to our very first reviewers, **_**Kyara17, Yaya-Suki, Live-4-Yaoi27, **_**and also **_**Anon!**_

**Do enjoy! **

**Pairings: G27**

* * *

Tsuna blinked at Hibari's retreating back, not exactly comprehending what had just happened. Giotto bristled with anger beside him, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Who… Who the _hell_ does he think he is?! Randomly biting people's necks like that!" He turned to Tsuna, still seething in fury. "Don't go near sexual predators like that, okay? I won't be able to stand it if anything happens to you!"

Surprised at Giotto's sudden vehemence, Tsuna nodded unsurely. "Okay... But Hibari-san really isn't as bad as you think, you know," Tsuna smiled shyly at Giotto. "He's just a bit socially awkward."

Giotto stared at him, slightly dumbfounded. "_This kid is more naive than I thought_." Giotto then grabbed Tsuna's arm, determined to get both their minds off the encounter with the 'sexual predator'.

"I want to do something to remember today, Tsuna! Let's go!" He tugged hard at Tsuna's lithe arm and dragged him in a particular direction. Before their encounter with Hibari, he had seen a shop sign which had been perfect for finding a memento...

* * *

"No! I am _not_ getting a piercing!" Tsuna cried vehemently, futilely trying to pull his arm out of Giotto's strong grip.

"Why not? It's just one ear!" Giotto protested, refusing to give in. A earring was the perfect way to represent their fateful meeting.

"Mum would kill me! And it's against the school rules! Hibari san will bite me to death! Not to mention that _I'm below the age limit_!" Tsuna struggled desperately under Giotto's grip, blurting out whatever excuse he could think of.

"I'm afraid he's right," the harassed shopkeeper told the bickering couple, interrupting their small scale brawl.

Giotto stared at the shopkeeper for a moment or two before dropping Tsuna's arm in defeat. "That can't be helped. We'll do something else then..." Giotto sighed heavily in disappointment and trudged away, his head hung low.

Just as he turned away, a small hand slipped into his own.

"Why don't you get the earring? You shouldn't do something you don't want to because of me... I'll just get a… A bracelet or something! Is that okay?" The last question was directed to the shopkeeper, who nodded in agreement.

Tsuna looked up to Giotto with tears in the corners of his eyes, fearing that Giotto was upset with him.

Giotto smiled at the sight, gently running a hand through the brunet's soft, silky hair.

"Thanks, Tsuna. Help me choose my earring, kay?" he whispered into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna blushed deeply in response to his touch, and nodded.

The shopkeeper then eagerly led them to the displays of earrings lining the shop from floor to ceiling. Tsuna gaped open-mouthed at the sheer variety and amount of earrings on display. Giotto laughed at the utterly adorable expression on Tsuna's face and guided him towards the first rack of displays.

"We have plenty of time," Giotto grinned. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with Tsuna.

As Tsuna looked around the shop, a particular piece caught his eye. It winked at him from the top shelf; the single orange stone embedded in it the exact colour of his flame.

And did he mention that Giotto's eyes were the exact same colour?

Giotto noticed that Tsuna had stopped and was staring at a particular earring. "Something caught your eye, Tsuna?" Giotto asked curiously, going over.

"That one," Tsuna pointed to a earring high up a shelf. Giotto nodded, and indicated to the shopkeeper to take it down.

It was a simple metal hoop, with small diamonds set along the ring. From the ring dangled a chain which just brushed Giotto's shoulder when he tried it on. What they both liked most about it was the teardrop-shaped orange gem attached at the end of the chain.

Giotto grinned widely. It was perfect.

"What about your bracelet, Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about an anklet," Tsuna admitted with a smile.

Giotto nodded thoughtfully. "An anklet suits you. I'll like whatever you choose, anyway," he teased, earning a shy laugh from Tsuna.

In a matter of minutes, Tsuna's anklet was done. A thin chain inset with tiny crystals, the fiery orange gem shining brightly against his skin.

The glow of the gem against Tsuna's skin literally took Giotto's breath away. He let out a deep chuckle as he paid the owner for the jewelries and thanked him for his time.

His descendant was really one of a kind, he marveled, as they exited the shop. "You know, if you keep smiling like that, you're going to attract more Hibari-like hormonal guys," Giotto joked, fingering his newly made earing.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna's smile immediately vanished from his face and was replaced with a heavy blush and wide eyes. "N-No, I—"

"—There you are, Vongola Decimo!"

Tsuna blinked and whipped his head around to spot a group of familiar looking thugs scowling menacingly at him. "Eh... You guys again?"

The crowd had parted into two distinct sides and Tsuna bit his lips in worry. The Curcuma Famiglia* had been holding a grudge against the Vongola for quite some time already, after Hibari had inflicted damage to them for accidentally damaging Namimori in one of their brawls. _"It was their fault, though…"_

There were in public, with many innocent bystanders watching and the Curcuma Famiglia had actually wanted to take their revenge right there, in front of innocent bystanders and even –Tsuna gulped— in front of _Giotto_?!

"E-Erm, y-you know," Tsuna began nervously. "I-I think w-we should just t-talk it out instead…" He gripped the hem of his shorts nervously. "Y-you see, l-let's avoid unnecessary damage, ne?" "_Hiiieee….How in the world shopping for frying pans turned out like this?"_

"Like hell we will! Your stupid cloud guardian completely _humiliated_ us, the Curcuma Famiglia, in front of everyone! Do you know how much our reputation suffered?!" the leader of the group shouted angrily. "We'll have our revenge even if it's the last thing we do, and we will start with _you_, Decimo!" the heavily-built man bared his teeth scarily.

Tsuna gulped. His palms sweated profusely, and his expression was one of absolute terror.

Watching Tsuna deal (or more like getting overpowered) with the Curcuma, Giotto had to admit that he was disappointed. From the moment he met Tsuna, he could tell that the sweet, soft spoken boy was not made for the position of the Vongola tenth boss, and Tsuna was, to say the least, _terrified_. He wondered if he should step in before things got messy.

"_No, that's a bad idea,"_ he thought to himself seriously as his eyes darted to his descendant who was quaking slightly in fear. "_That'll blow my cover."_

"B-But fighting's bad!" Tsuna managed to stutter out and Giotto tried his hardest to refrain from face palming himself. _"You're the leader of the mafia, for god's sake!"_

The leader of the curcuma smirked, while the rest snorted in laughter.

"B-but fighting's bad!" he mimicked, his voice falsely high-pitched. "Are you sure you're the boss of the Vongola family? If the Decimo is like this, I can just imagine what the primo was like!"

Giotto now had to also refrain from jumping right in and wiping out the entire curcuma family in one blow. He gritted his teeth in frustration. _"Do something, damn it, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"_

"D-Don't bring Primo into this! He can't even be compared to the likes of me!"

"Heh. Whatever. After all the highly esteemed Vongola Decimo is nothing but a wimp!" He bared his teeth at Tsuna before roughly reaching out and carelessly grabbing the nearest person next to him.

"Ah!" The young girl winced and trembled in fear at the blade pointed dangerously close to her neck, her body slack in the thug's grip.

Giotto eyes promptly widened at the unforeseen circumstances.

"Here look!" He sneered, the silver blade gleaming threateningly under the sunlight. "Can't do anything right? Heh, too bad because this girl will _die _and _you can't do a single shit about it_!"

"_That's it, I don't care if my cover's blown; I have to do something before innocent people get killed!"_ Giotto thought, about to move forward and put a stop to this.

But just as he stepped forward, a sudden rush of incredible power from his right swept over him, stopping him in his tracks.

His eyes widened as he saw Tsuna, glowing a deep orange, flames the exact same hue as his erupting from the X-gloves on his hands, almost an exact replica of Giotto's own I-gloves.

"Tsu...na?" He breathed out at the look of determination on his descendant's face, his usual unsure hazel eyes replaced with golden ones that were blazing brightly in anger.

With a voice that shook Giotto to his core, Tsuna spoke. _"You don't involve any innocent people in this!"_

In a flash, Giotto felt Tsuna breeze past him. "_F-Fast!"_

In less than a second after Tsuna had moved, the leader of the Curcuma family flew a few good meters away, the imprint of Tsuna's fist still burning on his face.

And when Tsuna lowered his arms and lifted his head, Giotto saw beyond the calm facade. Tsuna's expression was one of utmost calm, and yet his tawny eyes were blazing with unforgiving fury.

Giotto snapped out of his momentary stun and scanned the area, before his eyes landed on the girl who was cowering on the ground, sobbing silently.

Just a moment before Tsuna's fist connected with the Curcuma leader's face, he had yanked the girl out of his arms and pulled her behind him, taking the girl's safety into account and not letting his anger cloud his judgment. Giotto unconsciously let his lips curve up at that.

A hand extended out to the sobbing child, grabbing her attention. "Are you alright?" Tsuna looked at her worriedly, his eyes back to its normal hazel brown.

Giotto's eyes narrowed as he focused his attention to the defeated leader. He took the opportunity while Tsuna was fussing over the young girl to walk over to the leader.

Plastering his 100 watt smile onto his face, he crouched down to the leader's level. "If," he smiled threateningly. "You ever dare to _touch_ him again, I'll _skin_ you alive."

His smirk widened at the trembling leader as he grabbed him by his collar. "And I'll have you to take back your words about Primo."

Swallowing a gulp, the curcuma leader nodded, his eyes staring fearfully at Giotto who bared his teeth in a creepy smile. "Now, how about leaving?"

Giotto watched them scamper away before innocently walking to his descendant as if he had not just threatened them. "Tsunayoshi?" He called, snapping Tsuna's attention away from the young girl.

"Oh, Giotto?" Tsuna gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry you had to see that," he mumbled as he ruffled the young girl's hair. "Must have been shocking."

"Nah," Giotto's eyes twinkled as he chuckled. "You exceeded my expectations."

"Eh, what?" Tsuna blinked in confusion before pouting. "Hey, that was rude! I _do_ know self-defense, no matter how I look!" He muttered, misunderstanding Giotto's words.

Giotto laughed it off. "Yes, yes, whatever you say, Dear Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna pouted again, his cheeks flushing red. "D-Don't call me that!"

Giotto laughed once more. Tsuna was just too cute. "Call you what, _dear_ Tsunayoshi?" he grinned, taking the effort to carefully enunciate and emphasize on that particular word.

Tsuna's face darkened to a fiery shade of red. "T-That! D-Dear!"

"Ehhh? Why not? I'll allow you to call me dear Giotto san too, so isn't it alright?" Giotto teased, grinning widely at his flushing descendant.

"N-No! I-It's embarrassing!" Tsuna squeaked out as he stood up with the help of Giotto.

Giotto pouted. "Please? Just once? I promise I'll treat you to sweets later? Pretty please?"

The prospect of eating (free) sweets changed Tsuna's mind in an instant. His cheeks burned a flaming red. "D-Dear G-G-Giotto san…"

Giotto's heart fluttered at his name and his cheeks turned a slight pink. Tsuna had looked so vulnerable calling his name.

He reached out to ruffle Tsuna's hair. "Well, shall we head to a café then? I still owe you a treat and it has been a long day."

Tsuna smiled cheerfully, still blushing. "H-Hai!"

And Giotto froze dead in his tracks. The hand that he was using to ruffle his descendant's hair was slightly transparent, and Giotto was able to see the hazel colour of Tsuna's locks through the tips of his fingers.

He blinked and snapped out of his daze before masking his emotions with a smile. He slipped his other hand into Tsuna's. "Let's go."

_I never want to let go of this hand._

* * *

**Ta dahhhhhh~ Sorry for any mistakes you spotted! We didnt have any beta and we tried our best pointing to each other our mistakes haha. Was this chapter up to expectations? Was it too draggy? Too ooc? We would really appreciate it if you dropped a review! :)**

**We're left with one last chapter! We hope you all enjoyed this! **

**Signing off,**

**MissParasol**

**Reina Araidne**


End file.
